A Quiet Game
by Nate-kun
Summary: In which we learn that Chespin is a good harvester, Fennekin may have a superiority complex, and that Froakie may or may not be the most trustworthy fellow when it comes to tension-inducing games. One-shot/First Gen VI fanfic!


**It's 6AM, I like you, have seen the recent Generation VI announcement for "Pokemon X" and "Pokemon Y". Needless to say, I got excited over the starters, and that's when an idea popped up in my head. **

**I happen to like Froakie the best.**

**Like most people, when ideas pop up in my head, I have to write it down, or else I'll get too tired/lazy to do it in the near future. That being said, is this the first Generation VI fanfiction?**

**Word count: 697 words.**

* * *

A Quiet Game

His eyes dart across the stump, figurative daggers threatening to impale his friends. There isn't a sound in the forest, save for the river and the faint wind flowing through.

Chespin knew that he had this game in the bag, or at least, he thought he did. Being that he was unable to look at his friend's imitation cards or risk being accused of cheating, he could only take an estimate at his chances of success by looking at their facial expressions.

He nibbles on his lower lip, not wanting the others to know of his secret nervousness towards the possibilities the game could end in.

Leaves slowly descend around the three, the amount of acorns on the stump helped everyone know that this game was serious, and for keeps.

It was all or nothing, basically.

Fennekin is much more relaxed about the game than the other two boys, though that alone could possibly just be a false sense of security from having won a handful of times in the past.

That isn't to say that she's the best there ever was, she had her share of flaws too, there were indeed times were it was not her best hour.

The river mere feet away from them isn't too fast, but isn't too slow either. Their parents warned them many times to stay away from it when they were younger. It sounded like good advice, but granted, these were the same three pairs of parents who named their children _after_ the name of their species.

They're still young now, just more aware of things.

Froakie is indifferent, being the middleman in the friendship between the three of them. On one hand, Fennekin has won more games than him, on the other, he has more victories than Chespin. He can't help but wonder if all of his wins were based entirely around luck.

The game itself was made to revolve around that concept, so probably. Froakie wasn't entirely sure, given that while he had learned about the game from a few traveling humans who trekked through the woods, he didn't necessarily remember all of the rules.

Being that he was the one who discovered the game, he made up his own rules to go along.

Not that he would ever tell the others that.

So with these new rules that he _himself_ made, it was clear that he must have been doing something wrong if he was in second place. It was a strange concept to be a loser at your own game, to make up do's and don'ts for an already existing past time.

An even stranger one to not tell anyone about it.

Following a few more solitary seconds to think of what to put down for the final turn, the opportunity to seize victory arrives.

At the same time, Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie all place their marked-on leaves down. Immediately afterwards, they scan each other's leaves to check who the winner is, all three being careful not to mess with the pile of acorns sitting in the middle of the tree stump.

Chespin believed he should win since his victories were thin and rare, besides, he was the one who collected the grand prize anyways.

Fennekin believed she should win due to the apparent winning streak she had going on, if she won in the past, one could only wonder what exactly was keeping her from winning now.

Froakie believed he should win since he was the one who learned about the game from the outside people, Chespin and Fennekin wouldn't even know about the game had it not been for his sneaky eavesdropping skills.

All is fair in love and war.

After scanning each other's leaves, the winner is determined by a single hair. The end result turns out to be the only fair way to finish the game, the only way for the game to be complete without one's disappointment.

In the end, the three share the acorns evenly as their identical "cards" are left on the stump, perhaps now their meek little rivalries can be put to rest in exchange for some quality buddy time.

Ties are lovely things.


End file.
